Harry Potter Scarface
by sastath
Summary: Harry left magical world and became a drug lord. Dumbledore must have him back. Short story where Harry Scarface attitude confronts Dumbledore Manipulative . Harry's crew is represented by the Turks in FF7. M for language, blood, guts, and all that.


**HP Scarface**

**A short story about Harry confronting a controlling Dumbledore. Harry's crew will be represented by the Turks of FF7. **

**I do not own any of this stuff and intend to make no profit. This is just all in good fun.  
**

--

"When are we going to nab him?" said Remus.

"Don't you worry yourself. Patience and Constant Vigilance! We will grab him once he leaves the club." Croaked Moody.

"I still cannot believe this is where Harry ended up. Living a life like this. I suppose Albus is correct. This must be done for the greater good." Whispered Mcgonagall.

"Shut up, all of you here he comes. Be at the ready," the deep voice of Shacklebolt sounded.

--

"Thanks for the number babe." The attractive lady giggled as Reno took her number with one hand and grabbed her hand laying a kiss on it with the other.

"Hey Reno, what the fuck you doing? Get your ass over here." Harry shouted.

"Sorry babe duty calls." giving the lady a wink and dashing to his boss.

Reno caught up with the group as they waited for Tseng to pull around with the car.

Elena hissed at Reno "What the fuck Reno? Making the boss wait for you? You know …"

Cutting him off Harry spoke. "You know what your problem is Reno?"

"What is my problem Harry?" Reno responded in a mocking tone. Unlike the others he didn't think of this as a job type relationship, just a friend whom he happened to work for.

"You always after the women. You lose focus. Need to keep your mind on the money and business first." Reno was about to respond, but Harry cut him off "You know how it is Reno. First you get the money, then you get the power, and then you get the women. That is why business always comes first."

Rude nodded, Reno sulked, and Elena stood straight-faced at the Harry's comment.

"Speaking of which before you go running off with her" Harry nodded in the direction of the woman who Reno was just flirting with "you remember you got 4 keys to deliver tomorrow."

"Yeah Harry I know, don't worry about it. The whole thing is all planned out." Reno nodded.

Tseng pulled up in the car. The group made there way into the car. As Tseng put the car in gear began moving. "You sure you got it all set it up?" Harry said.

"I told you I did." Reno said again.

"Hey, Reno like we just discussed, you aren't a businessman. Mind always thinking about the pussy. Just want to make sure you got your head clear." Harry repeated in a stern tone.

"Yeah I told you it is all planned out. We got no …" Before Reno could finish all 4 tires on the car went flat as it went down a dark deserted street.

"What the fuck?" Tseng said.

Harry leaned his head back. He knew what it was. Fucking Dumbledore never gave up. Harry told him. He told him that he was dealing himself out of the wizarding world and their war.

"Fucking guy never gives up. Worse than those fucking mob guys, worse than the fucking Diaz brothers." Harry said in angry tone.

"Not those weird fucks again!" Elena moaned.

--

The Order members had Harry now. They began to surround the car under Disillusionment Charms_**.**_

"Potter come out now! No need for violence. It is time for you to come back home!" Shouted Shacklebolt in his deep intimidating voice.

**--**

Harry began nodding his head. He opened the glove compartment and took a bag of yayo. He snorted up a quick line. "Rude, pull down the seat give me my fucking gun."

Rude pulled open the center seat and pulled out Harry's M-16 with grenade launcher attachment and handed it to Harry.

Harry then began shouting "Ok, Ok, you wanna play games, ok! We play games!"

In a more hushed tone "Ok guys get the fuck out of the car and just start shooting. No telling where these dumb fucks might be."

The group wasted no time. Pulling out their handguns and making sure one was in the chamber. They piled out of the car and began firing in random directions.

The street was alive with the sound of gunfire. Harry watched from inside the car as a red stunner caught Tseng in the chest. Harry got out of the car whipped up his gun in the direction from where the stunner came from "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

Harry fired a grenade from his launcher. The explosion rocked the street. He saw a couple of figures go flying through the air. "Yeahhahah! You think you can take me! Need a fucking army to take me!"

Harry then began firing at anything blurry that looked like a chameleon.

--

"Holy fucking Merlin. I think he just killed two of our people." Remus said to Moody as they ducked behind a wall.

"Guess time to fight fire with a little of our own." Moody grumbled.

**--**

Harry and his group began to spread out since the spells stopped coming. "Get Tseng." Harry shouted, but then a spell came from behind a wall that slammed into the car causing it to explode. The shockwave sent his group flying. A piece of shrapnel caught him in his arm.

"Fucking assholes!" Harry screamed. He mustered his strength and took aim at the wall firing another grenade. The wall exploded. He could hear screams and groaning coming from the wasted area of rubble.

"How you like that huh? How you like that? See what you get for fucking with me!" With that Harry lowered his gun and limped over to check on his crew.

**--**

Dumbledore stared absentmindedly at Snape barely taking in a word he was saying. His eyes drifted lazily around the room as Snape babbled on about what the Dark Lord was doing. Ah Nymphadora, he hadn't thought of that. He probably could have had her seduce Mr. Potter. Bah, it didn't matter if everything had gone, as planned Harry would be back at Hogwarts in a matter of hours. Oh it seemed Snape was done speaking.

"Not to worry Severus, I will have you know, that our problems have been answered." Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eye.

Snape raised his eyebrows.

"Our Order once again has tracked down Mr. Potter and are currently bringing him in. With him back at our side this war will be over soon."

"… Lemon Drop?"

**--**

Harry sat in a chair back at his mansion. He already knew what the old manipulative fool would tell him. 'Voldemort had sent them to get him, he needed to come back to the magical world, and he needed to join him, blah, blah, blah.' Fuck it. It was time to end this shit once and for all, but still he had to be sure.

Harry picked up his pen and quickly jotted down on a piece of paper 'He got away.' He made his way to the window and whistled. An owl approached. "Take this to that asshole Dumbledore, but wait till I'm inside with him. You understand?" The owl hooted, Harry figured that was a yes.

Harry returned to his desk and pulled open a drawer that contained his dust-covered wand. He grabbed a piece of paper and turned it into a portkey. He looked around at his battered crew and then to his patched up arm.

"You guys up for a journey, we ending this shit tonight." Harry said as he quickly did a line.

**--**

Dumbledore began pacing around the room. He stopped to stare out the window of his office. Surely he would have heard something by now. What could possibly have taken his loyal Order members so long?

"Perhaps they failed again?" Snape hissed. "Wouldn't surprise me a bit a bunch of useless morons. They fear using more harsh spells to deal with that insolent Potter."

"Enough Severus, I have confidence in them."

Had they been paying attention the door to Dumbledore's office had opened and Harry and his crew entered guns aimed.

Dumbledore turned in shock to see Harry standing before his desk. He quickly noticed, as well did Tonks and Snape that they all had muggle weapons aimed on them.

"Hey Dumbledore, how you doing? Long time?" Harry said coldly.

Dumbledore sighed at first realizing his attempts had failed again; no matter he could nab Harry now, or after a few clever tricks to make him lower his guard.

"Harry my dear boy to what do I owe the pleasure?" Without waiting for an answer "Oh my! What has happened?" Dumbledore stated gesturing to Harry's wound. "Should I call Poppy?"

"Nah, nah, it nothing. No big deal. … Ran into some trouble tonight … you know thought you might be able to lend a hand." Harry said.

Dumbledore put on a grim expression. "Ah most likely Voldemort. Severus's latest report said he was looking for you again. I dare say he has found you." Dumbledore stated in a grandfather like tone. "My dear boy. I truly wish we could become allies in this fight. Together we can put an end to this." Now Dumbledore turned on the twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah you know maybe you right. Maybe it is about time to end this shit." Harry stated flatly.

Dumbledore couldn't help, but think he had finally reached Potter. Ah well if it cost a few Order members their lives. Potter was his once again. "Harry if I may ask? What is with the muggle weapons? Surely you do not think we would attack you here at Hogwarts?"

"Oh these." Harry said motioning to the handgun in his hand. "More for uh paranoia. That kind of thing."

"No need of that m…" Dumbledore did not finish as a scratching came from the window. It was an owl trying to get in. The owl Harry sent.

Harry took notice of Dumbledore's reaction. The twinkle left his eye and suddenly his expression became tense.

"You going to let the owl in?" Harry said.

"No worry Harry he will wait. The most impor…" Harry cut off Dumbledore.

"Don't worry I will get it for you." Harry said as he slowly stood.

"I shall get it myself Harry, do not trouble yourself." Dumbledore quickly rushed over and took the message the owl had. As he read it his face was grim.

"So what is the message about? Surely must be important. Maybe something about Voldemort and his attack on me tonight?" Harry said in a sly manner.

Dumbledore quickly thought, ah a great opportunity surely a report that Voldemort had found him would put the boy in his place once and for all.

"Yes. Harry it is from Order members. It seems Voldemort had discovered your location. I think it best if you and your companions stay here tonight. We can then discuss our options in the morning." Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eye. He could easily dispose of his group and leave Harry for himself once they had lowered their guard.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment and watched as Harry's face grew into a scowl and then a look of pure hatred. His twinkle vanished " Harry are you…"

Harry cut him off "You know Albus, you a piece of shit."

"Harry I do not know what you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about you fucking cockroach." Harry hissed as he raised his pistol. "You nothing, but a pig, a pig that don't fly straight."

Dumbledore seemed to recognize defeat. "Ok Harry. It was I who sent the Order after you. I did not mean for you to come to harm. I meant for them to bring you home. Here to Hogwarts." Dumbledore gestured with open arms.

"Now let us discuss your options Harry." Dumbledore said in a more stern matter.

"Fuck you! You fucking piece of shit cockroach!" Harry shouted as he waved his gun erratically around.

"Harry what you have done tonight could very well warrant action from the Ministry. I do hope you…"

Harry cut him off "Fuck the Ministry I bury those cockroaches!"

Dumbledore now eyed Harry a bit nervously then put that great twinkle in his eye. "Ah Harry, how is it that us two old friends should end up in a situation like this?"

Harry then put on a stone cold glare as he eyed the headmaster "Friend? Friend? Whoever said you was one?" With that Harry pulled the trigger of his pistol.

The shot struck Dumbledore in his midsection. He let out a blood-curdling moan as he slumped down crawling around on the floor. Leaving bloods stains on the back of his chair.

Harry got up and walked to wear Dumbledore was crawling around. "I was always loyal to you Dumbledore. I may have left. I may have went my own way, but I was always loyal to you!" as Harry jabbed his pistol into the back of the old man's head.

"Harry please I can fix this. … I can disappear. Harry I never meant for this to happen. You have my word I will leave you alone. It was for the greater good!" Dumbledore croaked.

Harry watched as his former headmaster begged at his feet and sneered. "I ain't going to kill you Albus. You looked out for me when I was young. Even though you are a filthy cockroach I can't kill you." At that Harry casually backed away from him.

"Thank you Harry. Your love and your …" Dumbledore was cut off.

"Reno shoot that piece shit!"

Dumbledore looked wildly around "Noo. No."

Reno walked up and fired splattering Dumbledore's brains out onto the side of the wall.

Harry lit up a cigar and began puffing on it. He strolled over to where Snape was. Blowing smoke into Snape's face "Every dog has his day."

Snape shot Harry a look of utter defiance. "Figures you would kill the only person that ever cared about your well being Potter. Without my input you are still nothing, but a worthless little wor…" Snape was cut off as Harry squeezed off another shot that struck Snape in the leg.

Snape tumbled to the ground hissing curses. "You will pay for this Potter. Maybe you kill us, but the Dark Lord will still have your head." Snape spat.

"Don't worry about him Snape. You should worry about you. I'll send him where I'm about to send you." Harry spoke in a clear voice.

"Where is that you worthless fuck?" Snape hissed.

Harry pointed his weapon at Snape's face. "On a first class ticket to the resurrection." Harry fired his pistol. The shot rang out splattering Snape's brains all over the floor of the office.

With that Harry put his pistol back in his underarm holster. "Ok let's go."

"What about her?" Rude spoke as he motioned to Tonks.

Harry eyed her up for a moment. "You want a job Tonks?"

Tonks was simply starring in fright around the room. Then looked at Harry her mouth agape. Then managed to get the words out "Sure Harry."

Harry nodded "Ok, you call me tomorrow."

Elena let out a shriek and patted Tonks on the arm "You got a job!"

With that Harry's crew grabbed the piece of paper and just before they vanished Tonks said

"Thanks Harry."

_--_

**The End **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
